


Не конкурент

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На базу, где служил лейтенант Никки Сэвидж, прибывало высокое начальство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не конкурент

На базу прибывало высокое начальство.  
Капитан корабля деликатно матюгался сквозь зубы, раздавая зуботычины и наряды вне очереди. Две корабельные девицы - врач и связист - за последнюю неделю перепробовали несколько вариантов причесок, макияжа и способов "как наиболее завлекательно распахнуть мундир". Лейтенант Ан, признанный корабельный пидор, бегал к ним консультироваться, за что и был бит - дважды. Сначала девицами, которые боялись конкуренции, а потом сержантом Томми, который был новеньким и пидоров не любил. Он еще не знал, что жизнерадостный и безотказный лейтенант Ан был незаменим во время долгих полетов, когда девицы посылали всех и вся, начиная с капитана и кончая коком. А после того, как третья девица, тоже связистка, по прибытии в порт после очередной миссии побежала сразу за пеленками и распашонками, лейтенанта Ана стали ценить еще больше.   
Лейтенант Никки Сэвидж на девиц не злился, лейтенанта Ана не высмеивал, но надежд никаких не питал. Прибывающее высокое начальство он знал давно, еще с тех пор как в каком-то баре, не разглядев как следует, с намеком положил ему руку на колено. За что и схлопотал в глаз. Ариабарт Титания, чтоб он... был здоров, очень не любил, когда его трогают без разрешения. И теперь Никки, наводя красоту на рабочем месте, тоскливо предвидел, что в ближайшие несколько дней весь корабль обдрочится на командующего: кто открыто в душе (как лейтенант Ан), кто не отдавая себе в этом отчета (как сержант Томми), а кто - у себя в каюте, страдая (как лейтенант Никки Сэвидж). Жизнь обещала быть откровенно хреновой.  
Высокое начальство со свитой прибыло рано утром, подкинув невообразимую подлянку: его ждали не раньше обеда. Девицы не успели накраситься, лейтенант Ан не успел замаскировать синяк под глазом и теперь рыдал в сортире, а Никки как раз опрокинул чашку кофе рядом с шифровальным пультом. За что и слушал как капитан обещает ему насыщенную интимную жизнь в самом ближайшем будущем. Если бы не сигнал вахтеного - попал бы Титания прямиком на представление для взрослых. А так капитан сбледнул с лица, подхватился и помчался встречать дорогих гостей, при этом поминая их – гостей - матушку, батюшку и всех остальных родственников, не считая придурков из Генштаба.  
Никки тяжело вздохнул и принялся за уборку. Сегодня поглазеть на Ариабарта ему все равно не светило.  
Вечером, вернее, уже ночью, Никки плелся к себе. Капитан, изнервничавшись за день, воспользовался поводом спустить пар и устроил ему разнос за утреннюю чашку кофе. Никки отнесся к его нервным воплям с пониманием: если бы ему пришлось весь день общаться с Титанией, он бы тоже расстроился. Голубые глаза, золотые волосы, алые губы и такая задница - князь Титания был именно тем типом, который нравился Никки больше всего. И который никогда ему не обламывался. А еще Ариабарт Титания остался на корабле ночевать. Никки был уверен - по крайней мере, половина команды сейчас мечтает о том, чтобы забраться в каюту, предоставленную высокому гостю, глянуть на него хоть вполглаза и сдохнуть счастливым от бластеров охраны.  
В коридоре царил приятный полумрак и тишина, так что Никки без помех мог погрузиться в мечты. И отчаяние.  
И вдруг он услышал, как бархатный голос Ариабарта Титания произносит:  
\- Вот, б...!  
Никки рысью завернул за угол и увидел, как герой его ночных грез (и дневных, что уж греха таить), растянулся на полу, споткнувшись о снятую стенную панель. Эту панель сержант Томми просто не успел поставить на место - ему пришлось сопровождать в лазарет совершенно потерянного лейтенанта Ана. И как растянулся - мундир задрался, вся фигура выражает беззащитность и недоумение, лежит задницей кверху, и так удобно, мало того, что все видно, так и еще, если бы Никки сейчас пристроился...  
\- Лейтенант! - окликнули его недовольно. - Мне вам еще раз дать в глаз?  
"Он меня помнит!", счастливо подумал Никки и помог Ариабарту встать.  
Ненаглядное начальство очаровательно наморщило нос, оглядываясь.  
\- Бардак, - сказал Ариабарт.  
\- Да, ваше превосходительство! - согласился Никки. - Но лейтенант Ан так икал, что у нас времени не было панель на место поставить. А потом...  
Он замялся. Оскорблять начальственный слух словом "проебали", хоть и наиболее в данной ситуации подходящим, не хотелось.  
\- Я так и подумал, - сухо заметил Ариабарт. - Сержант?..  
\- Лейтенант, - торопливо подсказал Никки.  
\- Вас повысили с нашей последней встречи, - одобрительно кивнул Ариабарт. - Ну, я сразу подумал, что человек, лапающий начальство, далеко пойдет.  
Никки застенчиво потупился.  
\- И кем вы сейчас служите? Нет, подождите, - внезапно прервался Ариабарт. - Лейтенант...  
\- Никлас Сэвидж.  
\- Никлас, может быть, мы пройдем ко мне в каюту? В конце концов, я так и не успел в тот раз перед вами извиниться...  
\- Это я должен просить прощения, - покаянно сказал Никки. - Я вас не узнал.  
\- Тот, кто меня узнает, обычно меня не трогает, - почему-то грустно признался Ариабарт. - Никки, вы любите чай?  
Чай Никки любил. Особенно когда к нему прилагалась возможность поглазеть - причем вблизи! - на князя Титанию.  
Они разговаривали о каких-то пустяках, а потом Ариабарт положил Никки на колено руку и сказал:  
\- Давайте сделаем вид, что мы встретились в первый раз, и я еще ничего не успел сделать...  
Никки замер, прокручивая в голове варианты. Он мог:  
\- дать Ариабарту в глаз и уйти. После этого выиграть общефлотское соревнование на звание самого крупного мудака и застрелиться от осознания собственной дурости;  
\- сделать вид, что он ничего не понял и уйти. Все равно оказаться полным мудаком и всю оставшуюся жизнь страдать от незавершенного гештальта. И все ближайшие дни - от недотраха. Потому что сейчас Никки даже лейтенант Ан не даст;  
\- дать Ариабарту.  
Никки тщательно обдумал последний пункт. Что-то ему в нем не нравилось...  
Он аккуратно убрал руку Ариабарта со своей ноги и намекнул:  
\- Кажется, в прошлый раз мы сидели так...  
И сжал колено собеседника.  
Ариабарт солнечно улыбнулся.

 

А наутро Никки сидел за своим пультом и смотрел, как Ариабарт расхаживает по мостику, разговаривает с капитаном, и время от времени с сомнением смотрит на кресло. Но не садится.  
Никки было тяжко. Приходилось выполнять служебные обязанности, ловить поступающие ЦУ и при этом не улыбаться в пространство, как влюбленная божья коровка.  
И это было труднее всего. Каждый раз, когда он видел, как Ариабарт неловко поднимает руку (они вчера упали с кровати и Ариабарт стукнулся плечом) или поправляет ворот мундира (Никки дорвался и наставил ему засосов везде, куда дотянулся), или поворачивает голову, мягко улыбаясь (обще эстетический мультиоргазм), Никки хотелось встать, воздеть руки и разрыдаться от счастья.  
Останавливала его только мысль о том, что лейтенант Ан, узнав обо всем, сбрендит от ревности и пристрелит его нахрен. А все остальные (исключая, может быть, сержанта Томми) надругаются над его трупом.  
Ники, конечно, знал, что все закончится в ту же секунду, как Ариабарт Титания сойдет с корабля. Зачем князю лейтенант, пусть даже он (князь) попросил его (лейтенанта) снова прийти вечером и на всю ночь. Даже если бы Никки и питал какие-то надежды, то после того, как он нашел...  
А он нашел. Когда Ариабарт махнул рукой в сторону сумки на столе и велел взять там "чего-нибудь к чаю", то обалдевший Никки вместе с пачкой гандонов вытащил записку от лорда Жуслана с просьбой развлекаться, но знать меру. А то в прошлый раз лорд Ариабарт после инспекции изволили отсыпаться и были всем довольны, а лорд Жуслан скучал без допуска к телу.  
Когда он показал записку Ариабарту, тот просто посмеялся и сказал, что Жуслан был сам виноват.  
Так что Никки знал, что счастье его недолго.  
Но ведь было же!  
А днем Никки шел, нет - плыл, нет - шествовал в столовую, зная, что обед сегодня будет гораздо приличнее обычного и самое главное - он увидит Ариабарта! И сможет пялиться на него, сколько влезет, все равно все остальные будут заниматься тем же самым.  
Он услышал хихиканье лейтенанта Ана, чей-то ответный смех, раскрыл глаза и остолбенел.  
Прямо перед ним лорд Ариабарт Титания разговаривал с этим чертовым пидором (на этот раз в плохом смысле слова) лейтенантом Аном (чтобы он в следующий раз вместо смазки клей использовал). И рука лейтенанта лежала на плече Ариабарта - который не любил, когда его трогают без разрешения!  
"Вот ведь блядь", ошеломленно подумал Никки, не зная, имеет ли он в виду ситуацию в целом или конкретно Ариабарта.  
Вот ведь блядь!  
Он гордо прошел мимо голубков, не обращая внимания на оклик Ариабарта, зашел в столовую, взял поднос с невиданными деликатесами, сел за пустой стол в самом углу и загрустил.  
Было обидно.  
Никки откусил от огурца, мстительно представив на его месте член Ариабарта, и подумал, сможет ли тот с Аном договориться. Ан предпочитал быть исключительно снизу (за что и был ценим командой), но и Ариабарт, как вчера понял Никки любил, чтобы трахали его, а напрягаться сам соглашался исключительно ради лорда Жуслана.  
«Кабачок им пошлю», - злобно подумал Никки. – «Сопру на камбузе и пошлю. И пусть с ним договариваются».  
\- Ни-и-ик! - пропел рядом голос ненавистного соперника. - Куда же ты так быстро ушел?  
\- Уйди, по-хорошему прошу, - кабачок в воображении Никки достиг чудовищных размеров.  
\- А лорд Ариабарт спрашивал о тебе, между прочим, - обиделся лейтенант Ан и пересел к сержанту Томми, который даже не стал его посылать по матери. Или просто на хуй. Наверное, потому что в этот момент в столовую зашел лорд Ариабарт со свитой, и сержант Томми уронил вилку от переполнявших его чувств.  
И тут Никки понял, какой же он идиот.  
Вечером он прокрался в каюту Ариабарта, вспоминая фразу, которую капитан любил повторять перед тем, как устроить кому-нибудь разнос: «мальчик, девочка, какая в жопу, разница".  
»Именно», - думал Никки. – «Какая разница, как он улыбался Ану? Дал-то он мне. Ну и лорду Жуслану, но это не считается». Лорд Жуслан, как слышал Никки, тоже не скучал.  
Он воровато оглянулся, постучался и вошел, не зная, что увидит.  
Ариабарт сидел на кровати, вертя в руках шейный платок.  
\- Лейтенант Сэвидж по вашему приказанию прибыл, - щелкнул Никки каблуками.  
Ариабарт удивленно посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты что? Иди сюда, раздевайся.  
Никки решил не спрашивать ехидно про лейтенанта Ана.  
Вместо этого он сдернул униформу (наверняка поставив флотский рекорд) и был награжден за скорость восхищенным взглядом Ариабарта.  
Никки растаял. Он примостился на краю кровати, огладил взглядом все, что увидел, а руками - все, до чего дотянулся, получил по носу, возмутился и повалил Ариабарта на постель.  
Тот довольно вздохнул.  
\- Лейтенант, - сказал он мягко.  
\- Да? - Никки стащил с него штаны и аккуратно повесил их на стул.  
\- Я в вашем распоряжении.  
Никки кивнул, провел ладонью по стопе Ариабарта. Тот дернулся.  
\- Щекотно.  
Никки задумчиво пощекотал его под коленкой.  
\- Никки!  
Никки подхватил Ариабарта под колени, подтянул к себе. И в очередной раз восхитился, как тот, даже лежа перед ним в чем мать родила, и ноги раздвинув, руки закинуты за голову, глаза полуприкрыты, губа закушена, в общем поза "выеби, пока не отобрали", так вот даже в такой позе Ариабарт ухитряется выглядеть так, что хочется встать по стойке смирно. Не зря Титания всю Вселенную под себя положила, патриотично подумал Никки.  
Он потянулся к столу за смазкой. Ариабарт заерзал.  
\- Быстрее.  
\- Служу Титании, - ухмыльнулся Никки.

 

А через два дня инспекция закончилась. Князь Ариабарт Титания остался всем доволен, о чем и объявил на смотре. Личный состав дружно выдохнул. Никки тоже.  
Ариабарт сказал еще пару фраз, попрощался и ушел. Личный состав флота, начиная с капитанов всех проинспектированных кораблей и кончая девицами-связистками, грустно смахнул слезу.  
Никки незаметно, за спинами остальных, просочился к выходу. Он, конечно, не ждал прощального поцелуя, но...  
Он как раз успел увидеть, как Ариабарт жестом отсылает свою свиту и входит в шаттл. А встречает его...  
\- И сюда за ним прилетел. Надо же, как соскучился, - услышал он за собой сочный бас. Никки оглянулся - один из вице-адмиралов Ариабарта.  
\- Что, лейтенант, прощаться выбежал? - усмехнулся тот в усы.  
\- Никак нет, я...  
\- Да ладно! Ты не первый, кто так бежит. Только учти, лейтенант - все, что было, вспоминать можешь, но исключительно про себя. Не потому, что ему повредишь. А потому, что тебя свои же от зависти порвут.  
Никки подумал о лейтенанте Ане и кивнул.  
\- Вот! - довольно пробасил вице-адмирал. - Иди служи, лейтенант. А я пойду, попробую с лордом Жусланом поговорить пока они не... улетели.  
Никки сел на ступени трапа, глядя на суматоху в порту.  
Не первый, так не первый. Но в эти несколько дней он точно был единственным. И на прощание заиграл у Ариабарта шейный платок - на память.  
Никки прикоснулся к нему. И побледнел.  
Похожий платок, кажется, уже давно носил капитан...


End file.
